The present invention relates, in general, to a drive unit.
Conventional drive units typically include a housing with a bearing and a drive shaft, with the drive shaft rotatably supported in the bearing. The rotation position and/or the rotation speed of the drive shaft of the drive unit can be determined by a combination of a sensing element and a measuring indication. The measuring indication is typically arranged on a measuring wheel which is pushed over on the drive shaft, whereby the measuring indication is restrained against rotation and against axial movement relative to the drive shaft by a clamping element. German utility model DE 298 12 803 U1 discloses a measuring indication for a shaft encoder, which can be connected directly with a (hollow) drive shaft via a hub.
For a number of reasons, the various proposals are endowed with drawbacks and shortcomings relating for example to manufacturing techniques and complexity of construction.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive unit, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is simple in structure.